Él, ella y su fan
by Nannda
Summary: Nunca pensé en ser la persona que haría que esas dos personas a las que has admirado por tantos años y que te han sacado lágrimas, sonrisas y momentos agridulces, pudieran tener una última oportunidad.
1. Fan

**Disclaimer: **Pensamientos, opiniones, hechos ocurridos ficticiamente y situaciones demasiado irrealistas… todo mío. Los personajes también porque no hay, no, pero ustedes ya saben quiénes son.

* * *

><p><strong>Él, ella y su fan<strong>

**. **

_Pensamientos introductorios de una fan_

**.**

Cuando vas creciendo vas madurando. Quizás empiezas a dejar ciertos infantilismos porque piensas que eres demasiado grande para seguir con niñerías. Tal vez tú realmente no quieres crecer, pero a tu alrededor todo avanza, todo crece, todo se vuelve más complicado. Llegas a cierto punto en tu vida donde no quieres nada con nadie, ni siquiera con la vida que tienes, pero a quién culpar cuando eres adolescente, se supone que los cambios vienen en el proceso, nunca nadie dijo que crecer era hermoso y fácil. Nadie te enseña a hacerlo, tú lo haces solo y lo llevas como puedes. Si es que puedes, claro.

Ser adolescente para algunos es normal, para otros un suplicio y para otros una combinación. Crecer no significa madurar, la madurez no va con la edad sino con la persona. Y puedes tener casi treinta años y seguir comportándote como un niño o tener catorce años y tener una maduración mental de un adulto. No todo es perfecto, lamentablemente. Con lo de madurez voy al punto de que soy adolescente, soy como un niño pequeño a veces y soy como un adulto otras, pero si hay algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que soy una adulta fue encontrarme con ellos.

Un adolescente es una combinación de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos de todo tipo que alguna vez explotan, otras no, y lo canalizas de diferentes maneras. La más común, la clásica, la que la mayoría de los adolescentes comparte sí o sí a pesar de idiomas, culturas y clase social, es _ser fan_.

Fan. Palabra tan pequeña con un significado enorme. Si no eres fan, quizás no entiendas que hay emociones y sentimientos inexplicables para una persona normal y corriente. Por ejemplo, esta historia comenzó hace muchos años para mí, pero hizo su explosión sentimental y emocional con un hecho puntual.

Jamás creí ser la elegida por el universo o algún ser superior para tener una misión en esta vida, y nunca pensé en ser la persona que haría que esas dos personas a las que has admirado por tantos años y que te han sacado lágrimas, sonrisas y momentos agridulces, pudieran tener una última oportunidad.

No creo en el destino ni en las señales, pero quizás vivir esta experiencia cambie _todo_.

* * *

><p>Creo que me estoy metiendo en un tema <em>tan<em> complicado como la vida misma, pero era necesario para mí poder escribirlo. No pido que piensen como yo ni que digan que está bien o que tengo razón, sólo lo escribo como una manera de desahogo y mantener mi cabeza cuerda con pensamientos _lindos_.

Cualquier comentario ofensivo será eli... mentira, son bienvenidos como siempre, espero que comenten.

Realmente espero que no me odien.

Saludos.


	2. Eclipse

**Disclaimer: **Pensamientos, opiniones, hechos ocurridos ficticiamente y situaciones demasiado irrealistas… todo mío. Los personajes también porque no hay, no, pero ustedes ya saben quiénes son.

* * *

><p><strong>Él, ella y su fan<strong>

**1**

**.**

_Will they hate me for all the choices I've made?_

_Will they stop when they see me again?_

_Eclipse (All yours)_

**.**

Puedo decir con certeza que estar en Los Angeles, California era ese típico sueño de fan que vivía a distancia de todo lo que se llamaba Hollywood. Recorrí todo L.A. y tomé miles de fotos para el recuerdo, iba sola caminando por las calles y pensaba en cuántas veces vi fotografías de esas dos personas favoritas en mi mundo, juntos, separados, con amigos, y en cuántas veces quise intensamente teletransportarme a algún momento y poder toparme con alguno de ellos.

Quizás les pediría un autógrafo como máximo recuerdo para toda la vida, tal vez me atrevería a pedirles avergonzadamente una foto para inmortalizar el mejor momento de mi vida junto a ellos. Quizás ellos lo harían porque siempre lo hacen por sus fans, o para que los dejara tranquilos, o para seguir su día normal que poco pueden tener con tanto acoso de los medios.

Tal vez… tal vez tendría el momento perfecto que he anhelado por tantos, tantos años a distancia y a través de una pantalla.

Lamentablemente mis pensamientos eran demasiado antiguos pensando en que podría tener todo eso de ambos al mismo tiempo, pero el golpe en mi estómago de realidad llegó de inmediato. No había un «juntos», ya no más. No había pareja, no había amistad, no había compañerismo, no había nada. Era como si de un día para otro fueran dos personas desconocidas.

Crucé una calle cuando el semáforo pasó a verde, y seguí caminando y pensando hasta encontrar un local donde me senté… y observé a la gente pasar, a mujeres vestidas tan bien con su cabello arreglado y maquillaje perfecto, algunas con sus mascotas igual o más estilosas que sus dueñas, observé a toda esa gente que paseaba por la ciudad de famosos, quizás la mitad se ha encontrado con alguna estrella más de una vez en su vida. Observé y observé y vi pasar por la calle un auto, auto que me hizo retroceder dos años. Odiaba tanto recordar.

Muchas veces me han preguntado: _«¿Eres fan de ella? ¿Eres fan de él?»_

Sé que muchas personas tienen diferentes puntos de vista sobre ellos, me he encontrado con personas que me han comentado que no soy fan de ninguno, o sólo de ella, o de él, por el sólo hecho de que opino tal cual observo, a veces evitando sentimentalismos que te hacen ser tan subjetiva que pierdes el norte y quedas en situaciones ridículas. No lo lamento, realmente no puedo retractarme de opiniones personales.

Ellos juntos tenían un nombre, como fans obviamente creas una palabra para comprimir a dos personas y hacerlas _una_. Para mí ser parte de eso era amar verlos y sobre todo juntos, observar esa complicidad que tenían, el que hasta se movieran e hicieran gestos al mismo tiempo, el cómo se miraban, su interacción, sus miradas de reojo, sus toques _nadiesedarácuenta_ que decían mucho. Era desear de verdad que juntos o separados ellos estuvieran bien, seguir y apoyar sus carreras aunque la saga por las que los conocí haya acabado, aunque no estuvieran en una relación romántica, porque la historia y cómo comenzó todo fue por separado.

Y la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo reflexioné sobre este tema y aún lo recuerdo, porque claramente comentarios y hechos pasados no se olvidan. Leí y vi variados comentarios sobre ellos que a veces me hacían querer golpearlos con un guante de látex en sus mejillas por estúpidos. _«Son sólo publicidad»_ fue el cliché más usado. No podía ni puedo decirle a esas personas que estaban equivocadas, porque _respeto_ esa opinión aunque no la comparta.

Pero la historia de él y ella fue diferente. Todos sabíamos y nos dimos cuenta que desde el principio, desde las grabaciones, desde que él envío su video para el casting, ya ella le _gustaba_. La directora de una de las películas dijo que la química entre ellos era inmensa, que se sentía la tensión sexual, la atracción. Quizás ella tenía novio, pero él nunca ocultó su deseo por ella. No sé cómo habrá finalizado la relación que tenía ella, tampoco sé cuándo ocurrió, si hubo gritos, llanto, enojo o alivio. Uno desapareció, y ella con él se hicieron más inseparables.

Me encantaba ver fotos de ellos juntos, entrevistas, esas sonrisitas, la mano de ella sobre la de él en agosto luego de su vuelo mientras caminaban hacia el auto. El día en que los ojos y atención de muchas personas se volvió directamente hacia su «relación.» Y las cosas cambiaron, el enfoque de los medios se centraba en si estaban o no juntos, y ellos se volvieron más introvertidos, más recelosos, los paparazzis iniciaron el infierno.

La persona que más ha sufrido esta plaga ha sido ella.

A ella la criticaban y aún lo hacen por levantar el dedo de en medio a los fotógrafos: _«Por qué lo hace. A Fulanita también le toman fotos y no hace eso. Qué grosera es.» _Primero, el nivel de tolerancia de las personas es variado, a veces toleras tanto una cosa que de repente te ves exasperado y explotas. Segundo, ella jamás ha agredido a uno y hay ocasiones en que merecen un buen golpe que le reviente la boca y escupan sus dientes. Tercero, su nivel de tolerancia y paciencia es infinito, tiene a cuántos, ¿cinco, nueve, quince? paparazzis rodeándola y tomándole fotos, cegándola con el flash, metiéndole la cámara enfrente para ver hasta lo que comió la semana pasada y poder ver sus poros faciales. ¿Estaría alguien cómodo ante eso? ¿Sonreirían felices? ¿Les dirían: _gracias por venir a recibirme, aprecio su respeto y preocupación por mí_? Creo que a nadie le gustaría estar en esa situación tan incómoda. Una cosa es que se presente en alguna alfombra roja, verde, negra, amarilla y sonría ante las fotos por su _trabajo_. Eso no es ser hipócrita. Y otra es que cuando está viviendo su vida _normal_, venga una tropa de _animales_ e invada agresivamente su espacio personal. La critican por su relación-odio con ellos, cuando no saben qué siente ella frente a eso porque no lo han vivido como una constante en su vida. Ella sí.

«_No sonríe.» _Si me pagaran por reírme cada vez que leo esto tendría en mis manos un pasaje de ida a Europa. Ella tiene una sonrisa hermosa, si sabes verla, puedes darte cuenta cuándo sonríe de verdad o por compromiso. Hay muchas, pero muchas fotos de ella sonriendo, en serio, y los medios elijen cualquiera donde no lo haga. ¿Qué pasa cuando eso ocurre? Empiezan a hablar de nuevo: _«No tiene expresión. Nunca sonríe.» _Ella es actriz, trabaja delante de las cámaras con un guión detrás, le pagan por ello y lo hace bien, da lo mejor de sí, se entrega por completo. Por qué algunos se dedican a exigir y pedir cómo debe comportarse cuando no está trabajando. Ella no es modelo, no tiene por qué sonreír las 24 horas del día o cada vez que una cámara se le ponga enfrente. Ella es normal, como la mayoría de la humanidad, tiene días buenos, malos, tristes, felices. No es un robot, tiene sentimientos como todo ser humano; puede llorar, reír, enfadarse, pero no porque algunos digan que no tiene tal y tal cosa, ella va a comenzar a dar explicaciones. No tiene ninguna responsabilidad con fans ni gente normal para hablar de su privacidad. Eso no existe.

Tampoco existe la posibilidad de que todo te guste, o todo te quede bien. Hay veces que cuando no tienes nada bueno que decir el silencio es la mejor opción. Cuando criticas por criticar, _odiando_ a esa persona, nada bueno sacas de ello. ¿Qué les interesa, o más bien, en qué les molesta que se vista con camisetas anchas, les haga un nudo, use jeans y zapatillas? ¿A alguien le afecta directamente que no use vestidos en un evento? ¿Que se deje el cabello suelto? ¿Que no use tacones de 20cm? No. Esas trivialidades no nos afectan porque ella es quien decide el qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde. Es ella la que sabe con anticipación que recibirá críticas y halagos. Ella puede verse hermosa, quedar como la mejor vestida, recibir halagos de los más grandes en la moda y algunos la criticarán y despellejarán igual por cualquier cosa, hasta porque tenía un pelo fuera de su peinado al lado derecho cerca de su oreja enroscado y a 5cm de su cara. Qué nivel es ese.

Cuando siguen diciendo: _«Es un personaje público...» _bueno, no tenía idea que ahora los famosos deben vivir a base de lo que piensen los demás. Vamos, que trabaje en Hollywood no significa que no pueda salir a divertirse, a beber con sus amigos, fumar, llevar una normalidad dentro de lo que pueda. Creo que la única forma de que sea normal es en su casa, dentro de sus paredes y encerrada.

Hay contradicciones, claro, como fan te pueden gustar o no algunas cosas que hagan, pero siempre hago ahínco en esto: una puede quejarse todo lo que quiera de cómo es su vida, de lo que hace, de sus tatuajes, de su cabello, de sus amigos, de todo, pero son _quejas_ insignificantes para cualquiera, no le estás hablando directamente a ellos, no les hablas como si le dieras consejos porque hay que tener dos dedos de frente, ellos jamás dejarán de hacer su vida por simples fans. Si uno se queja al menos hay que tener eso claro.

Y como humano ella comete _errores_. Puedes, durante toda tu vida hacer cosas realmente buenas, importantes, pero cometes un error y todo lo demás se pierde y disminuye su significado. Dentro de diez años no te van a reconocer ni recordar por las cosas buenas que hiciste, sino por ese único error que cambió la imagen que tenían los demás de ti.

Observar ese auto me trajo momentos agridulces porque era el mismo modelo que ella tenía hace dos años… y fue como una explosión de recuerdos verlo pasar a metros de mí.

Cuando pasó _ese_ asunto de las fotos en julio, muchas cosas se dijeron, claro. La putearon, _putearon_, a más no poder, la bajaron y subieron a groserías, la odiaron aún más de lo que ya lo hacían, tuvieron el momento perfecto y la excusa caída del cielo para echarle más mierda.

Estaba todo muy claro. Y yo lo _acepté_. Acepté que le fue infiel, acepté que era ella abrazándose con otro, besándolo, acepté que lo engañó.

¿Y qué pasó? Aún recuerdo la Tercera Guerra Mundial. _La Cuarta pasó dos años después._

«Fans» de ella diciendo que nunca más serían fan, que era una puta, que cómo pudo hacer eso, que se cayó del pedestal en que la tenían, que nunca lo amó y que todo era publicidad.

Fans de él deseándole la muerte, que era demasiado para ella, que la dejara, que no la perdonara jamás en la vida porque lo dejó en ridículo frente a millones de personas, que estropearían todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y su carrera.

¿Saben? Creo que a todos, que hemos sido fans por años, nos afectó de alguna manera ese asunto. Algunos lo expresaron de mala manera y otros prefirieron dar un paso hacia el lado. Hubo gran revuelo de molestia, tristeza, escepticismo e incredulidad. Muchas teorías, opiniones y comentarios. Unos más realistas que otros, pero hay quienes viendo la verdad delante de sus propios ojos no lo asumieron, no se le puede pedir a alguien que crea en algo por obligación, pero ¿cómo no ves lo que pasa? ¿Estaban viendo las fotos, esos abrazos, ese beso? Pues sucedieron, lo siento. Que lo negaran a gritos me molestó, porque no hay nadie tan, pero tan _«ciego»_ como para no ver un engaño si te lo están mostrando.

No pueden defender lo indefendible, no pueden defenderla ante eso si tienes muchas pruebas que confirman que lo engañó. Está bien que seas su fan, que la ames, que sigas su vida, pero nunca hay que cegarse ni meter las manos al fuego por alguien que no conoces.

Tienen todo, todo el derecho de _defenderla_ cuando la atacan, sea por este asunto o por otro, defenderla no está mal, si comienzan a lanzar pestes de ella naturalmente la defiendes, si salen con este tema diciendo que fue infiel, ¿qué puedes defender si es verdad? Lo único que se puede hacer aquí es intentar que los demás entiendan que nadie, pero nadie sabe qué pasó más que ellos y que cualquiera comete errores y luego se arrepiente. ¿Cómo alguien puede criticar la acción de ella si no sabe qué pensaba, sentía, qué rondaba por su cabeza ese día, o días antes? O, ¿qué pasó después de ver que había un paparazzi tomándole fotos? ¿Le habrá dicho a él, a alguien, la habrán chantajeado para no publicarlas? ¿Él lo tenía todo planeado, estaba obsesionado con ella, quería arruinarla?

Son preguntas que no tienen respuesta, qué sabes tú o qué se yo sobre ese asunto aún después de estos años. Creo que jamás sabremos lo que pasó con ellos cuando las fotos se hicieron públicas, qué se dijeron, si alguien lloró, gritó, _nadie_ fuera de su círculo íntimo lo sabe. Quizás es cosa de dos.

Por twitter una amiga de ella dijo que no le gustaba ver a quienes quería sufrir. ¿Podríamos inferir que ella lo estaba pasando mal? Tal vez. Un amigo dijo en ese momento que los medios decían de todo menos que ella nunca tuvo sexo y que fue seducida. Sé que muchas agradecieron cómo la defendía, pero decir que no tuvo sexo estuvo fuera de lugar. Él diciendo todo aquello confirmó la infidelidad y era alguien cercano a ella, por lo mismo sigo encontrando sin mucho sentido que sigan diciendo aún ahora y después de _tanto_, que ella no hizo nada y que todo es montaje.

Aceptar ese hecho no te hace menos fan. Ser realista y ver las cosas objetivamente ayuda a ver el panorama completo. Que yo lo haya aceptado no me hace una mala fan ni tampoco mejor, pero me siento bien al no engañarme a mí misma con mentiras, y la sigo amando y admirando a pesar de todo, los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro, lleva tiempo, y se supone que uno sigue su vida pero mentalmente tienes el lema de: en lo bueno y lo malo.

En ese año se escondieron en su mundo por semanas, semanas en que nadie sabía qué pasaba, en donde se hicieron muchas suposiciones: que él estaba con una amiga, que la echó de la casa, que blah, blah, blaah, blaah. ¿Qué pasó? Él hizo su aparición primero. ¿Qué dijeron? Que estaba más delgado, que se veía feliz, que se veía triste. Apareció ella después y ¿qué pasó? Lo mismo. No es que haya estado a _dieta_, sólo hay que relacionar los hechos, pienso que cuando estás en una situación de mucho estrés, preocupaciones, problemas, nervios, lo que menos importa es la comida. Ella definitivamente estaba más delgada y la criticaron por eso también, pero ¿quién no adelgazaría en una situación tan intensa como esa? Todos hemos estado tristes alguna vez, llenos de cosas en la cabeza que hacen que bajes de peso. Esas cosas pasan.

Es fácil opinar, criticar y juzgar desde afuera, pero cuando a ti te pasa las cosas cambian. Todo cambia. Y cuando dices _«nunca perdonaría tal cosa, nunca haré ni diré eso»_, no sabes, en serio, que te vas a replantear todo eso algún día.

Las ansias cobraron vida, quedaba la promoción de la última película y muchos comenzaron con el cliché: _«Es publicidad. Es para que la película tenga éxito. Están separados. Después de la promoción cada uno se irá por su lado.» _Bueno, primero, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos y en privado, quedó _resuelto_ hasta ese momento. Segundo, seguían creyendo y pensando que era publicidad pero, o son tan buenos actores o nos estaban viendo la cara de idiotas inmaduros, porque si estás mal con alguien y debes estar a su lado, sonreír a las cámaras, intercambiar miradas y palabras, no lo haces ver como si todo estuviera bien. Uno se da cuenta de muchas cosas, no hay que ser tan inteligente para saber si están incómodos o no, y yo vi a dos personas que tuvieron un problema, volviendo a estar juntos delante de cámaras, intentando y no hablando de su vida privada, comportándose con normalidad, quizás no fue como antes, esas bromas o que él prácticamente buscara su atención, o sus toques de mano, que sí hubo por parte de ella y detrás de cámaras. No vi falsedad en sus sonrisas o en cómo se miraban, creo que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta si la tensión entre ellos fue demasiada, a él se le nota con sus expresiones lo que _piensa_, y personalmente no vi nada desagradable ni malo que me dijera: «_Woha, esto está raro.»_

Y quedaba en cada quién la percepción que tuvo de ellos esos días.

Salieron fotos de Halloween, manos tomadas, viajes juntos, susurros, sonrisas cómplices. Quizás ellos decidieron pasar página, dejar el tema como una lección, tal vez su relación se volvió _más fuerte_. Si ella le pidió perdón, si le suplicó por otra oportunidad, si él terminó con ella, si él le dijo que nada importaba y que siguieran juntos, «_si»_ a muchas cosas, o todo al revés. Quién sabe, muchas cosas aquí son suposiciones, y sé que los medios pagarían millones y millones porque ellos hablaran, más en estos momentos. Me gustaría saber la verdad por boca de ellos, pero si soy sincera, ojala nunca den la primicia de su vida a nadie, espero que jamás digan que tendrán un hijo o que se van a casar, juntos o no, me hubiese encantado que pudieran haber vivido su relación normalmente dentro de lo que cabe la palabra _normalidad_ en su vida tan ajetreada y pública. De verdad, eso deseaba.

Deseaba que ella cuando viera a los paparazzis no bajara la cabeza, que caminara delante de ellos sin que le afectara nada ni sus comentarios. Fue realmente una mierda lo que hicieron con ellos. Hay quienes la odian, hay Anti-Ella, pero no pensé que esos _animales_, quienes ganan dinero con ella, cayeran tan, pero tan bajo_. ¿_Siguen preguntando por qué ella es así con ellos? Nadie debería tolerar eso, la paciencia que tuvieron fue grande, inmensa, milagrosa. Molesta que se metan y opinen de tu vida, ¿verdad? Dices que no te importa, pero en el fondo cada comentario, critica, opinión que tienen los demás de ti hace estragos, mínimos, en tu persona.

Eso de: _«di lo que quieras, no me importa.»_ Mentira. ¿Creen que a ella toda esa mierda que le echan encima no le afecta? Hay que ser empáticos con los demás, ponerse en su lugar, a nadie le gustaría pasar por lo que ella ha pasado, como tampoco a muchos no les gustaría que los demás pasaran por lo que ellos han pasado tampoco. El nivel de crueldad y maldad varía, claro.

Me hubiese gustado gritarle al mundo que tuvieran un mínimo de respeto por ella, jamás ha hablado mal de alguien ajeno porque no los conoce, entonces que ellos no hablen mal de ella porque tampoco la conocen. ¿Creen que por conocer un poco de su vida les da el derecho de hablar de ella como si fuera una conocida de años? Pues están equivocados, y he visto a personas que opinan como si la conocieran perfectamente cuando en realidad no saben ni ellos mismos dónde están parados. Yo sé lo mismo que algunas fans, pero una intenta saber las cosas antes de opinar. La odian, pero realmente la odian, al extremo de saber todo lo que internet puede proporcionarles, ver videos de sus entrevistas, fotos, seguir su vida, su carrera, ¿para qué?, para encontrar cualquier cosa, por muy pequeña que sea, y usarla como excusa para comenzar con: _«¿Qué diré de ella hoy? Ah, sí, esa ropa y ese maquillaje no le quedaba muy bien, pero diré que estaba horrible porque la detesto. Aunque ese vestido estaba lindo... ah, pero lo lleva ella y la odio, no puedo decir nada bueno. ¡Se veía horrenda!» _Aún viven para criticarla, duermen pensando en qué dirán de ella mañana, comen mierda para vomitarla con el nombre de ella por delante. Hay que enfocarse en algo más productivo que destilar un odio mal infundado y _mal argumentado_. «La odio porque sí, la odio porque no sonríe, la odio porque es/fue novia de él.»

Lo de: _«la odio porque está con él»_, _estaba_, en realidad, es tan... Aquí entra el término del nombre de las fans de él. Muchas la odiaban antes del asunto y más aún después. Otras lo aman y no les interesa con quién salga porque _si él es feliz, es lo que cuenta_. Él estaba enamorado, no voy a explicarlo porque si lo has visto, escuchado, sabes que es cierto. Él es especial, un ser único, divertido, se burla de sí mismo, se ríe por tonterías, hace el ridículo, es uno en un millón. Y merece lo mejor también, merece que lo amen infinitamente, que se lo demuestren, no que lo utilicen para obtener algo como está sucediendo ahora, y tal vez la relación que tenía con ella en privado era diferente a cómo uno los veía frente a las cámaras.

Si él la _perdonó_ no tengo idea, si fue un perdón de _ambos_ tampoco, si ella le _suplicó_ una nueva oportunidad no sé, pero el amor lo perdona todo, dicen. No veía su relación en ese momento de _reconciliación_ como algo estúpido por el hecho de que él la haya «perdonado», siento que después de cometer un error, valoras muchísimo más todo lo demás. Intentas enmendar el daño, el dolor causado. Las segundas oportunidades cuando se dan de corazón y se piden sinceramente, tienen muchas posibilidades de que sean mejor que la primera. Pasar página significa terminar una situación y decir todo lo que sienten sin dejarse nada guardado y comenzar a escribir una nueva historia basándose en lo bueno de la anterior y evitando cometer los mismos errores.

Y cuando sabes que es una relación tormentosa, esperas que se den cuenta que sólo se hacen daño y elijan separarse, porque a veces una segunda oportunidad no es suficiente a pesar de desearla inmensamente.

—Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sacudí la cabeza pestañeando varias veces para volver al mundo real. Enfoqué mi vista en la mujer que me hablaba y se me hizo conocida por un segundo.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando —dije excusándome mientras veía que ya se había hecho tarde.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sentada recordando momentos agridulces?

—Oh, genial, pensábamos que te había dado algo, no sé, tenías la mirada perdida —explicó aquella rubia de rizos salvajes con una sonrisa simpática—. Bueno, si estás bien ya me voy.

—Gracias —me despedí devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Ten un buen día.

La vi alejarse hacia su grupo de amigos que la esperaban unos metros más allá. Pude identificar a la mayoría, no es como si fuera difícil al verlos siempre en fotos en una red social. Caminaron todos juntos esperando a cruzar la calle y sentí a mi corazón latir más deprisa cuando observé una figura femenina demasiado conocida para mí. Jeans, zapatillas, camiseta, cabello corto, gorra en la mano, caminar reconocible, perfil visto por mí desde la pantalla miles de veces.

Era _ella_.

Quizás era la única oportunidad que tenía en la vida para conocerla personalmente, debería levantarme de la silla y caminar hacia ella para pedirle amablemente y tratando de no entrar en un estado de histeria, una foto o que autografiara mi ropa, cualquier cosa, incluso sólo saludarla y que me _mirara_. Podría decirle sin tartamudear que la admiraba mucho, que a pesar de que no me conocía ni yo a ella, estaba orgullosa de todos sus logros en su carrera.

Sólo quería verla.

—¿Quién anda por aquí?

La voz de una señora me hizo observar lo que ella veía. Unos paparazzis habían llegado y desde la calle de al frente tomaban fotografías. Sus amigos y ella emprendieron su camino directamente a un automóvil donde subieron y desaparecieron de la calle.

Al parecer era todo demasiado bueno para cumplir mi deseo hoy.

—El otro día vi a su ex con su nueva novia —le comentó una joven a la misma señora que había oído antes—. Le habría pedido una foto, pero la chica tenía cara de pocos amigos y él sólo caminó más rápido hacia su auto.

—Si tenía cara de pocos amigos creo que era obvio que él quería esconderla —dijo la señora en respuesta y oí la diversión en su voz—. Vamos, no es muy agraciada.

—Mamá, no todo está en el físico, por Dios —replicó la hija—. Puede que tenga algo que a él le gusta y una no lo ve.

—No lo sé, yo sólo veo a una mujer sacando demasiado provecho de su novio famoso.

—¿Quién no haría eso? La chica quiere surgir y él la ayuda, no veo tanto problema.

—Cariño, hay formas y formas de surgir en esta vida y más en una ciudad de famosos, y créeme cuando te digo que ella y su forma de surgir deja mucho que pensar, sobre todo por la manera en que maneja los problemas. Queda mal ella y por consecuencia, lo deja mal a él. Y eso, hija, no trae más que pequeñas desgracias.

—¿Por qué sabes más que yo si es a mí a la que le gusta?

Supongo que la mamá se encogió de hombros, porque luego hablaron sobre un viaje y dejé de prestarles atención para tratar de dejar a un lado lo que había escuchado. No quería pensar en él y su novia porque hace unos minutos había visto a esa persona favorita del mundo, no merecía echar a perder este momento con cosas desagradables.

Por ahora.

* * *

><p>Hablo por mí, por favor no se ofendan si toqué un punto nervioso para ustedes, para empezar la historia hay que retroceder y dejar claro ciertas cosas para continuar con momentos más lindos.<p>

No sé si ya habrán entendido cómo va esto, pero no usaré nombres por motivos obvios, espero que puedan saber de quiénes hablo con las características que doy, sino pueden preguntar, no hay problema. Ya saben que no se puede escribir de personas reales, así que por eso está en clave.

Todo el texto del principio ya lo había subido, así que no es plagio ni nada, soy la misma persona.

Cualquier cosa sólo díganme.

Saludos.


	3. Bad blood

**Disclaimer: **Pensamientos, opiniones, hechos ocurridos ficticiamente y situaciones demasiado irrealistas… todo mío. Los personajes también porque no hay, no, pero ustedes ya saben quiénes son.

* * *

><p><strong>Él, ella y su fan<strong>

**2**

**.**

_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times._

_Bad blood_

**.**

Los días a veces pasaban como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero este día estaba siendo lento, creo que si veía la hora, seguramente retrocedió cinco minutos en vez de avanzar. No había tenido otra oportunidad de ver a alguien de Hollywood, ironías de la vida, tampoco andaba en busca de alguien en específico porque hace unos días vi de espaldas a la única que me interesaba de verdad conocer personalmente. Lamentablemente y por cosas extrañas y tristes, no pude ni siquiera saludarla con un: _Hola_.

A pesar de una desilusión tan grande como perder una oportunidad de conocerla, me levanté con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. No sabía si era buena o mala, pero estaba ya oscuro y no había ocurrido nada que la quitara de mí. Caminé por la vereda sin más que eso, caminar y caminar, era algo que he estado haciendo estos días, cada vez encuentro más cosas que ver, personas que observar y recuerdos que pensar.

Todo era demasiado complicado y a la vez simple en mi mente.

Pasé por fuera de unos locales ya cerrados cuando escuché ese _click click_ de las cámaras fotográficas. Me detuve porque claramente alguien tomaba fotos cerca de mí, y pude ver el auto negro desde mi posición, un hombre tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventana mientras su cámara apuntaba hacia la calle de enfrente. Traté de ver quién era la persona _afortunada_, pero sólo vi un grupo de gente afuera de un local nocturno.

—Mira, mira, vamos, por favor, quiero ver si puedo tomarme una foto con él.

Dos mujeres pasaron por al lado mío y cruzaron la calle. La que habló era una adolescente y la otra mujer al parecer era su madre. La joven llevaba a su mamá del brazo hasta detenerse a diez metros del grupo, que era donde se encontraban unas barreras que separaban la vereda del local. Miré fijamente para saber si reconocía a alguien, lo primero que hizo que mi corazón empezara a palpitar más rápido fue la parte trasera de una cabeza con un gorro negro. Tenía una sensación de saber quién era antes de que volteara su cabeza y pudiera verle su perfil. Absolutamente era él.

Por inercia caminé hasta llegar detrás de las mujeres que aún estaban ahí sin moverse. No eran las únicas, había un grupo de no más de diez personas observando también. Él estaba con sus amigos, los que casi siempre lo acompañan desde hace un tiempo, su novia por supuesto, y algunas personas más que parecían conocerla mejor a ella. Él conversaba tranquilamente con los demás, sonreía y luego no, se reía y luego no, así hasta que su novia lo abrazó.

La iluminación era baja, supongo que en unas horas internet estaría lleno de fotos típicas de salida de noche como han estado saliendo. Yo no le veía la gracia, todo esto me era desagradable. La parte donde nos encontrábamos viendo era más oscura, aunque reconocí caras de emoción al verlo, otras caras de emoción que pasaban a muecas, la madre de la adolescente sólo esperaba a que algo pasara.

—Pídele que venga un momento —le dijo a su hija—. Es sólo un segundo, si no se lo pides no va a venir.

—No quiero molestarlo…

—Entonces toma una foto de él desde aquí, porque no quieres hacer nada más.

Dirigí mi mirada otra vez a ellos, a él, y otra vez todas esas preguntas volvieron, fue como regresar a ese día en que todo se alteró por unas fotos de él con una mujer que no era _ella_. Era un día tan esperado pero no por eso agradable vivirlo. Como fan se supone que tienes que apoyar a esa persona que admiras, _¡vamos, vamos, tú puedes!_, pero no siempre es así, no porque no quieras apoyarlo, sino porque tu criterio y tu opinión no concuerdan con lo que ellos hacen o dicen. No es de maldad, no es de ser falsa, no es de no aceptar, porque claramente tú luego de un tiempo lo aceptas.

En esos días leí tantas cosas que es un poco deprimente enfrascarme en tantos recuerdos desagradables. Primero lo primero, si hay que ser objetiva y lógica y justa, hay que serlo, y yo lo comenté en su momento porque aunque no me gustara nada lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser hipócrita, y recuerdo las palabras muy bien.

Primero, lo hacían ver todo como una traición hacia ella, lo que difícilmente era algo cierto cuando se veía que ellos ya no eran una pareja. No estaba haciendo nada indebido al salir con otra mujer porque estaba soltero, claro, puede hacer lo que quiera, así que encontré bastante absurdo que le recriminaran su nueva relación porque era algo normal que podía hacer si no engañaba a nadie. Fue frustrante darse cuenta que para muchas personas la nueva situación se volvió insoportable de llevar, llegando al punto en que hicieron de ella una víctima, cuando realmente no deberían haberla involucrado después de _meses y meses_ sabiendo que algo ocurría.

No. Estaban. Juntos.

Segundo punto, él no la cambió, no puedes cambiar a alguien cuando no la tienes, no puedes traicionar a alguien cuando tu acción no repercute en otra persona porque esa persona ya no está a tu lado para que influya en algo. No hay que mentir, no hay que comparar tampoco, porque no hay punto de comparación entre una y otra, sólo debes ser honesto, que no influyan tus sentimientos ni gustos, sólo sé objetivo; si hablamos de belleza, de estilo, de carisma, _ella_ es probablemente tu elección. De eso ninguna persona duda, _hater_ o no, fan o no, seamos realistas.

Tercero, _«por qué salió en público con ella, por qué van de la mano, por qué con ella sí.» _No es extraño que eso haya sucedido, él podría haber gritado tan fuertemente su relación anterior, podría haber salido a comprar de la mano como una pareja normal y corriente, podría haberla abrazado mientras caminaban por la calle, haber ido de compras juntos, él en ocasiones daba un pequeño grito de amor y de: _estamos juntos, es mi novia, tenemos una relación_. No dudo de que si hubiera podido, lo hace, no dudo en que ambos hayan querido algo normal, no dudo en que si todo fuera diferente y no fueran famosos ni tuviesen tanta atención encima, podrían haber sido una pareja haciendo lo que normalmente hacen las parejas. Lo que muchos querían y nunca pasó. Lo que ambos trataron de esconder tan bien.

Los entiendo, de verdad que es entendible cuando te pones en sus zapatos. Muchas veces pensé en: por qué no lo dicen, por qué no lo afirman, por qué no son pareja como tantas otras de Hollywood que aunque tengan paparazzis encima igual lo demuestran, y me molestaba que fueran así, porque no comprendía cuál era el punto de esconderse tanto, de ocultar algo que todo el mundo ya sabía y era tan obvio. Pero otra parte me decía que estaba bien que fueran así, que si buscaba alguna razón podía encontrarla, y luego pensé en que si ellos afirmaran su relación iban a tener más atención encima, pero si no lo hacían tenían la atención igual, quizás nunca lo demostraron tan profundamente, pero lo que mostraban causaba revuelo de todas formas. Tal vez preferían un perfil bajo para que nadie dañara su relación con preguntas, no eran de hablar de ellos de todos modos, por lo que una razón válida para mí fue que ellos eran una pareja normal siendo ellos mismos en su privacidad, no queriendo venderse a los medios ni al público, querían ser una pareja corriente, no una pareja de Hollywood. Para mí ellos no querían darle a los medios su relación ni su amor para que se usara y se manoseara a gusto de ellos.

Lo que no funcionó, su relación, no relación, vende cada día un poco más.

Por lo mismo no es reprochable su actitud, su pareja anterior y él tenían en común la privacidad y perfil bajo, la de ahora claramente no le importa la privacidad, no es como si él no estuviera aprovechando de experimentar, creo que para él todo lo público es algo nuevo, algo que no había hecho antes, algo que realmente lo tiene como niño con juguete nuevo.

Por último, mi pensamiento de ese día fue que victimizar a alguien era un tanto absurdo, porque si se ponían a pensar ya las cosas venían mal, hacía ya un tiempo ellos evitaban estar hasta en la misma ciudad juntos, todos sabemos que después del mes de julio hace dos años las cosas cambiaron, yo vi cómo seguían juntos, el intento que hicieron de recuperar su relación, en todos estos años vi lo enamorados que estaban, no importa cómo empezó, no importa lo que pasó, seamos sinceros una vez y admitamos que se enamoraron, que fueron años de amor, de orgullo, de apoyo mutuo, de salir adelante, de _tratar_. No fue de un día para otro, los sentimientos no se apagan como un interruptor de alguna luz, lleva tiempo, lleva pensar, razonar, decidir, elegir. Eligieron separarse, decidieron seguir distintos caminos lejos del otro, terminando algo con una gran historia detrás, con lecciones, con aprendizajes, con _otra_ mirada de la vida.

Sinceramente pienso que si no están juntos en estos momentos no fue por falta de intento, creo que si él está con otra persona es porque probablemente con ella ya no podía ser, y viceversa, pregúntenme sobre un hombre realmente enamorado y yo responderé que él lo era. Mucho. Sus acciones, actitudes, atenciones, eran para y por ella cuando estaban juntos. A veces él podía decir o hacer cosas fuera de lugar, y ella hacía esas muecas y gestos que acostumbra a hacer cuando algo le molesta o la exaspera; como levantar una ceja y bajar la mirada en negación, como fruncir los labios y abrir los ojos claramente hastiada de alguna cosa que no le pareció graciosa ni relevante.

Para algunos pasaba desapercibido, pero para mí no, y causaba tantas preguntas en mi mente…

—¿Querrá venir a saludarnos? —oí que dijo alguien—. No me gusta tener que incomodarlo, pero quiero conocerlo.

—¿Lo llamamos? —sugirió otra chica, todos haciéndose amigos para la causa—. ¿Gritamos?

—Seamos racionales, no queremos asustarlo y que piense que estamos locas —dijo otra persona—. Quizás si le hacemos algunos gestos o a sus amigos…

Sus amigos. No sabía muy bien si eso iba a funcionar, de un tiempo hasta acá sus amigos, ese grupo que la mayoría amaba, hizo que en unos días todo buen sentimiento por ellos desapareciera. Digo, como amigo tú estás ahí para tus demás amigos, ¿cierto? Cierto. Sin embargo, que esas personas de bajo perfil un día salgan a defender a la nueva novia cuando a la anterior nunca la defendieron, a algunas les molestó.

Y da para pensar, porque la chica esa es nueva en la _fama_, realmente no sabe cómo llamar la atención y crea problemas por nimiedades, pero _ella_ jamás necesitó que nadie saliera a defenderla por nada, porque ella no caía en provocaciones, no se alteraba por lo que los paparazzis le dijeran, por amenazas de fans o por groserías, simplemente pasaba de esos insultos. No se puede decir lo mismo de esta otra persona, y entiendo que siendo nueva esté _aprendiendo_, pero no era necesario armar un drama por los insultos que recibió, y aún recibe, ellos como amigos, tratando de apoyarlos en su nuevo paso de pareja, crearon más dilemas que calma, de todos modos tampoco es necesario decirles traidores, cada uno apoya cómo quiere o trata con la mierda de todo el asunto como desee.

Se llevan la peor parte, los fans no la aceptan y a ellos ahora tampoco. Aunque las cosas queden en las redes sociales, por qué inmiscuir a la _policía_ por insultos virtuales, el nivel de madurez que finja aunque sea con la edad.

—¡Hey! —exclamó una chica apoyándose en la barrera—. ¡Heeeey!

Logró la atención de todos, y algo muy interesante pasó cuando él movió la cabeza hacia nosotros en señal de saludo.

—¿Puedes venir, por favor? —pidió amablemente otra voz con una sonrisa de emoción—. Sólo un minuto.

Eran casi diez metros, ellos estaban de espaldas a nosotros, sino ya nos hubieran visto hace rato, así que lo que hablaron pudimos escucharlo perfectamente a esa distancia.

—Oye, es un minuto, por favor, no molestaremos mucho —agregó la joven que iba con su madre—. ¿Por favor?

Era desagradable el nivel de ruego que había que hacer para esto.

—Ya vengo —dijo él dispuesto a caminar, pero unas manos lo tomaron del brazo.

¿En serio iba a hacerlo de nuevo?

—Vinimos a divertirnos —le dijo haciendo una mueca que al parecer era un puchero. Primera vez que escucho su voz—. Ignóralas —miró hacia acá y se veía molesta—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Oye, somos fans de él —dijo una chica lo bastante alto para que los demás escucharan—. No haremos nada malo.

Ella les levantó las cejas sin creerle, obviamente recordando todos los insultos por parte de algunas fans.

—No tiene obligaciones con ustedes —replicó aún sosteniéndolo del brazo—. No después de todo lo nos han dicho.

—El problema no es él, eres tú, ¿puedes dejarlo respirar un minuto, por favor? —y esa voz estaba molesta—. Mira, si él viene ahora se irá más rápido a tus brazos otra vez.

—Si él no quiere no pueden obligarlo —volvió a decir.

Esto estaba ocurriendo, ella hablando y él en silencio, mirando a sus amigos en vez de a ella o a nosotros. Qué clase de otro mundo era este, cuándo él había sido grosero con sus fans.

—Aquí hay gente que no lo conoce, ella ni siquiera es de este país y es fan de él —dijo un tipo que andaba con tres chicas—. Deja de ser grosera.

Él se movió hacia nosotras, creo que fue movido por la idea de deshacerse de todos pronto que una verdadera idea de hacer feliz a unos pocos fans. Mi sueño no era conocerlo en estas circunstancias, quién quiere conocer a esa otra persona favorita del mundo cuando se nota en su cara que todo esto le es desagradable. Me hacía sentir un poco mal, mal por él, por mí, por todo.

—Hay que entrar —esa voz irritante otra vez se hacía escuchar, estaba más cerca—. Viene más gente.

—Oye, hay paparazzis al otro lado de la calle —dijo su amigo británico con rostro cansado.

—Vamos —apuró la nueva novia exasperándose.

—Bueno, mujer, ¿puedes esperar? Fotos más, fotos menos, qué importa a estas alturas —masculló la chica que recién había obtenido su foto con él—. Si no quieres que te tomen fotos, pues entra.

—Oye, ¿cuándo habrá noticias de una nueva película? —preguntó otra joven con acento extranjero.

Él no respondió, sólo intentó sonreír mientras la madre le tomaba una foto a su hija con él.

—¿Vas a hacerle la ley del hielo a toda persona que diga ser tu fan? —lo siento, tuve que decirlo, me miró un segundo y posó para otra foto—. Lamentablemente tienes fans así —me encogí de hombros y él me miró de nuevo—, es la primera vez que puedo conocerte en seis años, ¿sabes? Y realmente es una pena que estés siendo tan desagradable cuando antes no eras así.

—Si ustedes son desagradables qué esperan de él —su voz me irritaba tanto, la miré y no dije nada—. No esperen más —empezó a tirarlo del brazo para irse.

Qué bien iba esta noche, me iría sin foto y sin autógrafo y sin nada.

—Llevo seis años escuchando a mi hija decir lo asombroso que es su actor favorito —dijo la señora para sorpresa de todos, lo miraba un tanto molesta—, me dijo que era divertido, que era amable, que tenía un sentido del humor excelente —su hija la miraba un poco avergonzada, pero la mujer tenía cosas que decir—. Ni siquiera somos de este estado, las posibilidades de que ella algún día te conociera eran muy pocas. He visto cómo se emocionaba cada año por las películas, por los premios, por cada vez que salían en algún programa, y la vi reír y sonreír y llorar por alguien que me parecía una buena persona…

—Mamá, vamos —murmuró la niña con sus ojos brillosos.

Esto me daba tanta tristeza.

—Me da una pena muy grande poder ver que ese hombre que ella vio por tantos años no existe —se encogió de hombros sonriendo con tristeza—. Gracias por el esfuerzo tan grande que hicieron esta noche por estas personas, espero que se diviertan.

Me hubiera ido con ellas si hubiese podido, pero la madre se llevó a su hija mientras la abrazaba dándole un poco de cariño ante tanta tensión. Yo entendía perfectamente a esa madre, y podía entenderlo a él, ser famoso debe ser extenuante por todo lo que viven, una salida con amigos y ser normal sin paparazzis ni fans gritando se ve como algo bueno, pero tampoco debería olvidar cómo empezó todo, sé que las fans son intensas, sé que son ruidosas, sé que pueden ser desubicadas, sé que a veces puedes ser frustrantes y exasperantes, pero de alguna retorcida manera esas fans son su apoyo, son las que por internet le hacen publicidad a sus películas, las que votan por los premios, las que votan por sus películas, las que lo defienden, las que están ahí aunque no les guste su corte de cabello, las que siguen ahí aunque esté cambiado, las que siguen y siguen ahí con él a pesar de no estar de acuerdo o a pesar de que haga lo que dijo que nunca iba a hacer.

Están ahí.

Es un poco deprimente saber que él sabe de nosotras y que le importamos poco, no quiero que en sus entrevistas diga que nos ama, pero tampoco quiero que diga que nos odia, sé lo unilateral que es la relación de los actores y sus fans, sé que la relación de él y nosotras no es cercana, quizás esté demasiado dañada como para que ahora nos tome en cuenta. Antes era amable, antes era cortés, antes se podía ver que al menos trataba de soportarnos. Todo el odio y los insultos hacia su novia creo que terminaron por borrar cualquier estima que él tenía por sus fans, y es una pena porque al parecer él no se da cuenta que a pesar de no soportar a su novia una sigue con él porque, haremos una tormenta con todo esto, pero al final del día siempre estamos por él.

Excusa pobre o no, todo lo que hace no rompe el lazo que una sí tiene con él. La empatía como que no se aplica en este caso.

Observé y no quedaba nadie, miré hacia donde él estaba antes y no lo vi. Tuve la oportunidad de tener una foto, de estar a centímetros de él, de su rostro, de poder olerlo, de quizás tocarle la ropa… _Tuve_. Quizás alguien me diría: a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. No siento haber perdido esa posibilidad, porque los recuerdos son los que te hacen sentir en tu vida, y no quería tener uno donde cada vez que recordara me dieran ganas de llorar, prefería quedarme con la idea que pude verlo a menos de un metro, que me miró al menos.

¿No es gracioso? Esto que él sea tan mediático cuando anda con su novia y hay paparazzis y tan reservado cuando anda solo. ¿Habría sido distinto si ella no hubiese estado? Para mí sí.

Por qué cambia, por qué con ella se muestra tanto, por qué quiere que lo vean feliz, puede que quiera demostrarle a alguien que sí puede ser feliz después de _ella_, me hace sentido que tanta publicidad a su nueva relación sea nada más que probarse a sí mismo y a los demás que él sí puede seguir adelante luego de estar con ella casi seis años, pensé una vez que él sólo quería mostrarle a ella lo bien que podía estar con otra mujer, lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, mostrarle que no estaba mal, que podía seguir sin ella. Cosas así.

Le compra ropa, le compra objetos, ¿compró una casa con una habitación de baile?, ¿compró una casa en otro estado?, ¿viven juntos, le presenta a la familia, qué más viene? ¿No es todo demasiado rápido? ¿No les hace ruido cómo avanzan en tan pocos meses? Es como si quisiera hacer todo lo que entes no pudo hacer, si no van más rápido es porque el día sólo tiene 24 horas. Y las demostraciones de «amor» se hacen en privado y sin tanta parafernalia, no sé, por qué quieres toda la atención encima de ti cuando siempre has dicho que te gusta la privacidad de tu vida personal.

Eso para mí no tiene sentido aún.

Tal vez él de verdad esté tratando de ser feliz y lo consigue, lo que no está mal, pero quizás los métodos no son los correctos. Que la novia hable de él en sus entrevistas donde se supone que se da a conocer por _ella misma_, no es correcto. Que publique en su red social la dirección de una fiesta y atraiga a los medios, no es correcto. Que siga hablando de su novio, de _su_ casa, de dónde vivirán, no es correcto. Que hable intimidades de ella, que lo haga, que hable de intimidades que involucran a su novio famoso, no sería correcto. Que diga que vivía pidiéndole dinero a su padrastro y ahora no porque un amigo cercano la ayuda, que lo diga. Que se haga la víctima por redes sociales cuando da pie para que hablen de ella, no es correcto. Que quiera atención y se cubra el rostro cuando los paparazzis les toman fotos con su novio famoso, qué mierda pasa.

O quieres atención y la aprovechas, o no quieres y dejas de hacer cosas para tenerla. De qué estamos hablando, un poco de sentido común, las acciones de ella dejan mucho que decir, su actitud frente a la fama también, su manera de tratar con fans es realmente algo insólito. Los quieres pero no, quieres que dejen de insultarte pero haces cosas como prohibirle fotos con tu novio famoso. Quizás cree que él le quita protagonismo, no sé, el 99% de las personas la conoce por ser la novia _de_, en vez de por quién es, y seguirá así hasta que deje de hablar de él y empiece a crear una base sólida por ella misma. Que no es el caso cuando tienes a un hombre que te da todo con sólo abrir su billetera.

El dinero hace la felicidad, da fama, da cosas materiales, da una actitud de _diva_ frente a los demás. En su caso a ella le funciona de esa manera. Y no es que ellos tengan un contrato donde él haga de padrino donde la ayude, no veo cómo sería si él la besa, si la lleva donde su familia, si a muchas cosas. Algunas pensarán que están enamorados, otras que es una farsa, otras que es estrategia… sea cuál sea lo que piensen, hay una cosa muy clara, el apoyo de las fans a su nueva relación tiene dos tipos; las que en verdad piensan que sea cómo sea todo él merece ser feliz con quien sea; y las que lo apoyan porque finalmente no es _ella_. Es un poco hipócrita decir que somos malas fans por no apoyarlo cuando él es _feliz_ con su novia, cuando nunca aceptaron a su _anterior novia_. Es ridículo que te hagas fan de esta chica porque odias a la otra, es tan, tan, tan infantil y estúpido afirmar que ahora lo ven _tan feliz y enamorado_… Durante seis años estuvo en una relación, seis años donde _jamás_ vieron amor, seis años que no existieron, donde él no fue feliz y nunca lo demostró. Seis años de _nada_, pero casi cuatro meses donde son la mejor pareja del mundo y se aman y tendrán bebés y son tan lindos juntos y felices.

¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la ceguera mental de las personas?

Tuvo a una mujer por años a quien amó, adoró, en donde ambos tenían una conexión especial, donde un día se jodió todo, sí, ¿pero en serio negar lo evidente es tan difícil? Una mujer que no habló mal de él, una mujer que no lo usó para obtener fama, una mujer que lo apoyó en su carrera, una mujer con quien vivió y adoptó mascotas, una mujer que aguantó a fans intensas y amenazas sin decir ninguna palabra, una mujer que con errores y vergüenzas lo hizo feliz y un mejor hombre, de todas formas, ¿cómo pueden negar felicidad o amor a pesar de todo?, ¿cómo pueden preferir a una mujer sin respeto por la privacidad, sin respeto por los fans, sin modales, sin _humildad_, sin una actitud positiva y con tendencias de nueva diva que lo usa como boleto a una vida de lujo y fama?

¿Nada de eso se ve cuando tienen tanto _odio_ cegándolos? No espero que quieran que ellos vuelvan, que digan que ella es mejor, que blah blah, sólo digo que está bien, ódiala si quieres, qué más da, pero no sean tan inmaduros como para hacerse fan de alguien con tantas deficiencias por el sólo hecho de llevar la contraria, o de apoyarla porque odias a la ex, o de justificar todo con argumentos inválidos poco creíbles, o de omitir la _verdad_ para evitar ser objetivos y justos. No se pide amor y paz, se pide abrir los ojos, se pide ver más allá de sonrisas, más allá de abrazos en una playa.

Yo soy fan él, y me dio gusto que siguiera con su vida, me alegró que luego de verlo tan enamorado no se deprimiera ni vagara como alma en pena por el mundo, de verdad que él merece ser feliz, merece ser amado con la misma intensidad y capacidad que él puede hacerlo, merece una mujer que lo haga querer ser un mejor hombre, que esté a la par con él, que sea su apoyo, que lo incite en su trabajo, que lo ayude en sus decisiones importantes, que sea una mujer fuerte capaz de soportar obstáculos, porque él es un hombre increíble, un tipo divertido, carismático, un hombre que sé que aún está ahí, rodeado de cosas mediáticas, pero _ahí_.

No creí que pudiera ser influenciable, o que dejara que los demás hicieran de él lo que quisieran para un fin, que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no hiciera nada, que dejara que hablaran de él, de su privacidad y siguiera como si nada. No es necesario que de entrevistas, pero él no es tonto, sabe perfectamente cómo son las cosas en estos momentos y nada, eso pasa, su imagen puede estar en el suelo, pueden estar haciendo de él un hombre extraño, desconocido, horrible y nada. Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada.

Nada hace, nada dice, nada pasa, nada se arregla, nada cambia, nada de nada.

El problema no es una relación, el problema no es una nueva novia, el problema no es que _pase página_. El problema es que ese conjunto de hechos hace de él alguien distinto, alguien que no me gusta en su totalidad porque su cambio no es lógico, alguien que deja proyectos, que se emborracha, que _quizás_ usa drogas, que prácticamente hace su vida un circo, ese es el problema.

Y un cambio tan grande y con esas características a ningún fan le agrada.

—Hey —dijo una voz de hombre asustándome—. ¿Aún quieres una foto o algo?

* * *

><p>Traté de ser objetiva y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones en este tema, porque a veces es mejor demostrar educación que ser grosera.<p>

Son hechos ficticios, no sé cómo habla ella y jamás la he escuchado, pero es irritante sólo saber de su existencia así que...

Eso.


End file.
